The present disclosure relates to a toner and a method of manufacturing the toner, and in particular relates to a capsule toner and a method of manufacturing the capsule toner.
A capsule toner obtained by coating toner cores with shell layers (capsule layers) is used in electrophotographic image formation. In a known capsule toner, shell layers contain particles.